Transformers Animated: The other Ninja
by Jazzy the Jazz
Summary: My name is Cosma, and let me tell ya. It is extremely uncomfortable being only Femme on the team. Like Prowl, I am a Cyberninja. Now on this planet Earth...I've never expect much...Plus Romance? I didn't see that coming at me either. Who will fall in that category? (I WILL CONTINUE LATER, WAY TOO BUSY WITH MY OTHER STORIES. UPLOAD WILL BE RANDOM.)
1. Cosma

Transformers Animiated: The other Ninja

COSMA

Me and Prowl have always been the only Cyberninja's on the team. Plus I'm the only femme! Which makes me uncomfortable being with only mechs on the team...Anyway. Bumblebee would either call us stiffs or party poopers, and let me tell ya. Prowl did not take that so nicely. Prowl would either humiliate Bee or even challenge him to him a little sparing match outside. Bee has the most annoying laugh that makes me and Prowl flinch at the sound of it. But, he did make me laugh at times when I didn't feel so well, or I was upset about something. Now let me tell ya about the rest of the crew. Bulkhead. He's one of the nicest mechs you'll ever meet. Sure he might destroy things but, his spark is always in the right place, he's also one heck of a weaker. Optimus Prime. One great leader, he takes action when no one else will and he's compassionate. Easy mech to talk to in times of need. Ratchet. Grumpy and can be evil. Seriously I saw him almost hurt Bee! Well, considering that I saw him threw wrenches at every 'Bot that would get on his nerves. But he proves to be a great medic and serious mech when it comes to situations. Plus I didn't realize that I was going to get to have a lover in this team. Now. Lets get to the story!

* * *

_**Woop! If you had read the summary, you'll know that this is my first time that I am making TFA fanfic. So...I might get some things wrong so, please don't hate me! Just tell me what I did wrong and I'll say 'Thank you!'**_

_**Anyway!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Much Appreciated!**_

_**Bai Bai! **_


	2. Transform and Roll out Part 1

Transform and Roll out Part 1

**Just to say! Prowl and Cosma has known each other for a long time, so you'll see that they do care for each other because they are friends. (That should change... Mwhaha...) Also if any one is wondering what Mech and Femme means: Mech means Male and Femme means Female! **

**Anyway enjoy!**

_'Telatran 1 talking.'_

_Thought_

::Com::

* * *

We were on this asteroid to repair a space bridge. I was doing some lifting work with Prowl, while Bee and Bulk was having a bit of a trouble over on the south section.

"Bumblebee! My wreaking ball is stuck again!" I hear him yell.

"I swear when will they not get in trouble?" I sigh while caring a rock to the other huge rock pile.

"Are you muttering to yourself again?" Prowl asks me.

"Why shouldn't I be? We're stuck out here middle of space to repair a space bridge. Due to Sentinel Prime's orders." I state. I drop the rock until we both hear a mountain crumbling down.

I sigh in frustration, "Common. We gotta see what horrible mistake they did this time." He sighs aswell, we transform into our small alt modes and go see what the frag is going on. Once we reached there, Optimus was cutting up some rocks, until he asks, "Where is Prowl and Cosma?"

I see Prowl smirk, and throws his star at the rock which that had weak spot, as the star flies pass Optimus face and came back, Prowl and I come out of the shadows. "Just happen have a weak spot." He says.

"Yeah, how about give a bit more of a warning before you do that." Optimus said with a bit annoyed in it.

"That would just mess up my timing." He states while walking towards them, I do the same thing. I hear Ratchet mumbling, along with Bulk and Bee. Until Bee gets a huge smack to the head and get scolded by Ratchet, "I may have a servo in the scrapheap. But I still hear!"

I chuckle lightly. "Whats so funny, Cosma?" Bee asks me.

"Oh nothing...Nothing at all." I smirk at him.

He knew exactly what I meant. I hear a footstep on a rock and I see Optimus about to do a speech.

_Again? Really? Ugh..._

He starts, "Okay. I know we're stuck out here on this thankless assignment. But remember we are all cogs in the great Autobot machine."

I hear Prowl sigh, "Not this speech again..."

Optimus continues, "A machine stronger as a hole than anyone that could pull its part. And together we could move mountains."

Out of the blue the mountain starts rumble around, rocks tumbling down, the space bridge opens up and throws huge rocks at us. I get an arm around my waist and being lifted in the air. Prowl. He dodge many rocks as he can while holding me. I saw his jetback not working so well and it stops, we fall until we got grabbed by an arm around his waist. Prowl almost loses a grip on me but he tightens again as we got on the ground. Being released by Optimus, he goes and rescues the rest of the mechs that are needed.

I get realesed by Prowl and he asks, "You alright?"

I nod, "This femme can handle herself. Don't you worry."

The rocks stopped coming towards us, I sigh in relief. Prowl walks over to Bulkhead who had his jaw dropped, Prowl puts it back up and says, "Impressive."

"Where'd you learn those moves like that?" Bulk asks.

Ratchet was working on Bee, while he responds Bulk's question, "I was trained at the Autobot Acadmey."

Ratchet stops and turns to him while asking, "So how did an Acadmey 'Bot end up on a broke down maintenance crew?"

_That was most interesting thing that we had to know. Wouldn't he be on Elite Guard? On cybertron? Not on fragging lost sectors outer space that requires Space Bridges repairing._

"Yeah? Wouldn't you be leading the cybertronian Elite Guard or something?" Bee adds on to the question.

Optimus doesn't respond to that question, but he did look disparked and upset. So I walk up to him and try to comfort him, "Its okay if you didn't pass it, Optimus. Don't look so down. You have us to lead, and that is what is most important right now."

He looks to me and smiles softly. I smile back at him. We both hear and see a blue light coming between two rocks, Optimus walks up to it and pulls the two rocks a part. I widen my optics. He gets his axe out and slices the rock in half. We all see what the sound and blue light was from...The Allspark. Me and Ratchet knew that we should just throw it back.

"What is it?" Bulk asks.

"I dunno. Maybe we should bring it back on the ship so Doc bot can check it." Bee responds and leans out to pick it up.

I stop him by putting my servo on his shoulder, "No. Don't."

He looked concern about me and Ratchet adds to mine, "She's right. Leave it and should throw it back to the space bridge...This was never meant to be found."

"What got you two so spooked up?" Optimus asks us.

Before either of us could respond, Telatran 1 reports something.

_'Telatran 1 to Optimus Prime. Telatran 1 to Optimus Prime. Un-defied space craft entering the sector. Energy signature consist of Decepticon warship.'_

"Decepticon? That must be a mistake. The Decepticons were destroyed centries ago." Optimus asks confusedly

. _Me too...Sure that was the Allspark was right there in front of us but, that was just stories right? Just to spook us when we're sparklings...Right?_

Optimus turns to Ratchet who says, "Decepticons were defeated. Not destroyed. And we're not waiting around to find." He transforms while we all are just starring at him.

"What are ya'll 'Bots waiting for? An invatation? Load it up pronto!" Ratchet ordered.

Prowl and I go ahead to lift up the Allspark into Ratchets trunk. "Wait Ratchet. Why the sudden urgency? What is this thing?" Optimus asks.

Clearly looking for an answer. "There's no time! Lets move!" Ratchet drives off. The rest of the 'Bots looked at me. I sigh, "We gotta go. Common." We all transform and go towards Omega Supreme.

I caught up with Ratchet and ask him, "Is that...The Allspark?"

"Yes it is. How did you know about it?" He asks me.

"Like Optimus, I watch the old vids. They do make me wonder, but, when we were sparklings, Decepticons were always just scary stories so we would go into recharge faster...I can't believe it's all coming true." I state.

"Yeah well...We gotta get ahead of the Decepticon warship in order to avoid them. If we don't...I'm afraid we're all going to be offline." He says.

My sparked sanked.

_I'm already going to be offlined? Wow...I can't believe that..._

Going inside, we stopped and wait for the others. I transform with a sad look on my face-plate. The others got here quickly, Prowl transforms and asks me, "What's the matter?" I don't respond. I don't know what to say to him.

"Your the history 'Bot Prime. Ever heard of the Allspark?" Ratchet asks him while Bulk and Bee unloaded the Allspark.

"Yeah. The most powerful energy source in the universe. It gave the spark of life to all Cybertronians." Optimus responds as Ratch transformed.

"Everybot know's that story" Bulk states.

We all surround the Allspark. It was certinaly beautiful in it's own way. The energy, the sound, why would anyone ship it off somewhere? Ratchet looked like he was about to tell a story, so I stay quiet.

"Heres another one. The only way we were able to win those great wars centries ago by keeping the Allspark away from Decepticon hands. So it was sent to a space bridge, hidden in some far flung corner of the galaxy so no one would ever find it."

"So your saying that we found the Allspark? The real Allspark?" Bee asks.

"No I'm saying. IT found us!" Ratch states.

_'Warning, space craft approaching. Positive identification as Decepticon warship.'_

"It's not the only one that found us." Prowl adds.

"Right. Ratchet, Bulkhead, Prowl and Bumblebee. Go to the control center with me, Cosma, you'll put the Allspark in the storage area and guard it with your spark." Optimus orders. I nod, "I will do my best, Optimus."

I lift up the Allspark. Primus this thing is heavy! I was basically straining the whole way. Finally making to the Storage area, I felt my strength being drained, I set the Allspark down at the corner. Few nanoseconds later, the ship going faster. I stumble backwards a bit, but then to find myself balance once more.

::Cosma, you there?::

::I read you.::

::We're going to the nearest Space bridge. Prepare to carry.::

::Understood.::

I cut off the com and wait till further orders. The ship stops immeditaly, I hit the wall in front of me. Face first. I groan and almost yelled at Optimus.

::What the FRAG?!::

::Decepticon warship is...Right here.::

::Are they going to attack us?::

::They haven't done anything.::

::Well, report when they are attacking!::

Few minutes later, the ship started again, only to be going left from right like avoiding something. I hear a huge thud, I try to find the sound. I don't know where it's coming from...The doors open and I see Bulkhead and Bee running in.

"What the frag is going ON!" I ask them.

"Megatron! Thats WHAT!" Bee exclaims to me.

Before I could say something. BAM! A explosion goes through my audios, I cover them, we're heading straight down. _Scrap. Scrap. SCRAP. _I curse in my mind. We start to pull up slowly, then the Allspark does something weird. It starts to light up the room.

"Hey what's that thing doing?" Bee asks worriedly.

"Huh...?" Bulkhead says softly.

I felt like we're going hyperspeed! It all stops. I shake my helm, "What...Just happen?"

"Not sure." Bee replies.

::Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Cosma. Report.::

::We're fine.::

Bee responds back. No response. "I'm going to check it out. You two stay here okay?" I say to them.

They nod, so I start walking out of the Storage room down to the Control room. All the sudden I am floating.

"Whoa..." I quietly say.

So I use objects to push me forward to the Control room. Doors open, and I widen my optics. Megatron. I get my arm blades out, being pushed, I fly towards Megatron. I hear multiple mechs calling my name. Megatron gets his sword out, slices down at me. I put my arm blades in front of me to block his attack, since his attack was so much force, I go down ward hard. Plus he's tall so he slams his pede onto me, forcing me to stay down. I grunt trying to push him off of me, doesn't work.

I look up and see Prowl charging at him, I yell, "No!"

Megatron swipes his sword at him, goes through him, Prowl dissolves. I raise an optic ridge. _Hologram._ I see the real Prowl go up behind and slices the rest of his arm off. Megatrons weight comes off of me, and he goes backwards towards the Anti-gravity switch. Turning it off, we all fall down and slide backwards due the ship has started again. I slide until I hit an mech behind me. Prowl. He keeps me from sliding anymore by putting his arm around my waist once more. I turn my helm around to see where Optimus went. He's just in the further hallway. Megatron hovers him.

I growl. Un-wrapping his arm around me, I charge forward at him, jumping up in the air I wrap my legs around his waist and slice at his head multiple times. He grabs me by my small wings and throws me against the wall. I tried to get up but only to fall down again. I can't fight anymore.

"Cosma!" I hear Optimus shout my name.

I hear the boarding decking system coming online, I felt being sucked out of the ship only to be grabbed by a servo onto my servo. I looked up. Optimus. He was struggling to hold onto me and hold himself. Hearing screaming behind me, I see Megatron flying outward. The deck doors closed and we both fall to the ground.

"Can you walk, Cosma?" Optimus asks me concerned.

"I think..." I say weakly.

Standing up, just only to fall down to my knee's. "Its alright. I can carry you." Optimus says casually.

_He'll carry me? Since when would he do that? Especially since I am a Femme. _

I nod lightly. He puts his axe up, he puts his servo on my back and servo under my legs. Carries me like no problem. We reached were the other mechs are at, Prowl immediately comes towards me and asks Optimus, "Is she alright?"

"She's injured badly. But, in order for her to heal we have to put her in the stasis pod." Optimus says.

Prowl nods, "I'll carry her."

_OK. What is up with that every mech wants to carry me?! Sure I might be injured but REALLY!? But...I have known Prowl longer than anybot in here. So that could explain his concern for me. We are friends after all._

Optimus nods and hands me to Prowl. In the hands of Prowl, the others surround us. "You ok, Cosma?" Bee asks me.

"I'll be fine." I respond weakly.

"No you won't be fine. Look at yourself! You're practicaly almost in the scrapheap! You don't need to be charging in!" Ratchet scolds at me.

"I know...But, we don't need to worry about Megatron anymore." I state.

Prowl nods, "Here there's an extra pod for you." He walks towards the last pod, it's right next to his. He sets me up right and smiles softly at me until he turns back to his serious self and sets himself in the next pod to mine. Every mech goes into their pod, I fall into a deep recharge.

* * *

_**How did you enjoy the first chappy? Good? Bad? Tell me in the reviews! :)**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Much appreciated!**_

_**Bai bai bai! :)**_


	3. Transform and Roll out Part 2

**Transform and Roll out Part 2**

**50 years later**

_'Telatran 1 talking.'_

_Thought._

* * *

_'Intruder alert! Intruder alert!' _I wake up by the sound of Telatran's voice and warning alarm. The stasis pod opens and I have a massive processor ache. Plus, my strength was back! I groan walking out, every bot was asking questions or complaining.

"How long have we been in stasis?" Optimus asks.

"And whats up with the alarm?" Bee adds on to the question.

I hear a...I don't know what to describe it sound, me and Prowl turn around to see a red blob moving out a vent. "Probably has to do something with-" Prowl starts but the blob jumped on his hand, but, his hand wasn't visible. My optics widen. Until Ratchet pulls the blob off of Prowls hand and was now in a little electricity bubble.

"Whatever it is, it's defiantly not circuitry. And...something else." Ratchet states as he watches the blob going in a clockwise rotation.

Optimus goes towards Control center and requests Telatran 1, "Telatran 1. Scan the area see what's going on out there." Few nanoseconds later there was this huge monster that had about four tentacles that swallowed up vehicles like no problem. It was big as this SHIP.

I raise an optic ridge, "Why aren't they fighting back?"

"Yeah, those guys look like they need some help." Bee adds.

"Even so we don't want to attract attention if the Decepticons are still out there watching." Optimus states.

Then he requests Telatran 1 again, "Telatan 1 scan the local life forms. We can take on their appearance and blend in better."

_'Scanning.' _

"Hm...I wonder what type of vehicle I will get..." I mutter to myself.

_'Scanning process completed. Setting up vehicle design process now.'_

A pod appears, and Optimus enters first. The scanning light appears around the pod then it comes back down. The pod opens, and Optimus looks different. Next is Bumblebee, his sharp shoulder pads are gone, he's more rounder thats for sure. Next is Prowl. His appearance still was the same just a few kinks that changed. It was now my turn, I enter the pod and I could feel different parts moving into place. The beeping sound went through my audios and the pod opens. Bee was the only one with the wide optics when he first got a glimpse at me. I walk outside and looked at my new self.

Still had my silver and black colors, my digits finger nails were sharp, the knuckles were silver while the rest of my servos was black, there was one strip of silver going down my forearm and it was longer than my rest of my forearm, black covered the rest of my forearm, I still had my long legs the only thing different about them was my knee pads, they were no longer round but sharp. Rest of my body features were the same, just mostly design I had.

I walk next to Prowl, Bulkhead was next. His designs changed aswell, stars were on his doors. Ratchet was last, he didn't look to excited, no longer having his sharp shoulder pads aswell but, squared shape with some symbols on it, still white and red though. The pod goes down and everyone looks at themselves. I put my servos on my hips and smile.

Everyone was silent for a moment until Optimus orders, "Autobots, Transform and roll out!" Optimus transformed into a truck, that had red, blue and black on it.

Along with a hose on top. Bee was next, he turned into a small vehicle that had one racing stripe going down on his left side. Prowl transformed into a two wheeler, black and gold were still his main colors. I was next, I was a two wheeler aswell, only I was more built for speed, not duriabitly. But, I wasn't the same model. **(SHE IS A KAWASAKI NINJA MOTORCYCLE MODEL 2013)**

Bulkhead transformed into some armed vehicle, with his stars on his side. Ratchet looked like a medical vehicle, with those same symbols on his doors.

"Not bad huh?" Optimus comments.

"Sweet." Bee adds.

"Impressive." Prowl says.

"I like." I say while revving my engine.

"Grommy." Bulkhead said while rocking back and forth.

"It'll do." Ratchet says unexcited.

The main door opens, Optimus goes first, Prowl second, Bulk third, Me fourth but I stopped when Bee asked this, "You coming, Doc bot?"

"Someone gotta analyze this thing. Besides who needs a bot that has a servo in the scrapheap." Ratchet states.

"Not gonna let that go are you?" Bee asks.

"No." Ratchet says.

Bee turns towards me and drives off to catch up with the others. "Ratchet. Are you upset?" I ask him while driving up to him.

"No, just annoyed with the kid. Go, the team needs ya." Ratchet transforms and walks towards the Science room.

"Right...Bye." I say to him and drive off to battle this massive beast from above this liquid surface.

First thing I see is Bulkhead being wrapped around in a tentacle and he looks like he is trying to get it out. I drive forward, and transform. I jump in the air, my arm blades out, I slice the tentacle off of him and he drives free. Before getting a thanks, I see a tentacle coming at me, I jump onto it. There's a thing on Cybertron, well a game per say, called Oil sliding, basically you balance yourself on a board while going down an Oil wave. Boy it was fun to play, especially since I am one of the best at balancing myself on anything besides Prowl of course. Thats what I am doing right now, balancing myself on this thing's tentagle as I strike at any other ones that attack me. Then I hear a scream, I turn to see, and see an organic screaming for their life. So, I wait for the right moment to jump from this tentagle but to go to the other one that is holding the organic creature.

_JUMP!_

I jump but to be only grabbed by an tentacle, I get pulled in and I let out a small scream, then I feel a servo grabbing mine. Prowl. He was trying to pull me out of the beast, but he ends up to be in it aswell. We were both inside of it and something was eating my armor plating, I let out a muffled scream due the pain it was giving me, as I clenched my servo's I could still feel Prowls servo.

_Why try to RESCUE ME?! He's going to hurt himself trying to save me! _

I tried to turn my helm to see him, successfully I widen my optics. The thing was eating his armor plating aswell, and I see sparks fly everywhere. Then they reached the area of Com link area, I let out a louder muffled scream as it wraps that area. Then the area around me turns white and sandy like, we fall. I fall to my side as I groan at the pain, until I feel a servo on my shoulder and turns me on my back. Optimus was kneeling by me.

"Hi..." I say weakly.

"Are you alright?" He asks me concerned.

I grunt to try to sit up but I just fall. I barely could feel anything, it felt like...my spark chamber has been ripped right open and there was pain inside of me. I did hear sparks fly aswell.

Optimus trails his optics to my torso and widens his optics, and orders Bulkhead, "Bulkhead! Come here. Load her and Prowl up gently."

He transforms and now I was looking straight at Bulkhead, he sets me down by Prowl, by his face he was in pain aswell. I felt being strapped down so we don't fall or the other way around. I couldn't stay awake, so I go into a recharge.

(-TIME SKIP-)

I felt the pain going away, and my chest was all back together, so I wake up and sit up. It looked like that organic who was in danger with that beast. No one else was in the medical bay, just me and her...I think. She was looking at me with wide optics, I smile softly, "Great healing."

"My name is Sari." She seemed shocked but, not that type of person that would shocked and be rude.

I lend out my digit for her to shake, "Cosma."

She accepts it and smiles up at me. "Aw, you made a friend!" I hear Bee's voice behind me.

"Shush you, because I only made one friend does not make me a social 'Bot." I remind him.

"Your not social?" Sari asks me.

"No. Since I am a cyberninja, I don't make friends very well." I explain to her.

"Thats awesome that you're like an Ninja! Do you have any cool weapons?" She exclaims.

"Why of course." I chuckle lightly.

My forearms turned into arm blades and I showed her. "These are just my melee weapons, the long range one is right here." I then show her my throwing knifes. Putting them away, the doors open and I see the rest of the Team walking in.

"Good, your awake." Optimus smiles at me.

"Right." I nod at him.

"Now can we go to the surface? My dad could be worried about me." Sari looked at Optimus and requests.

"Dad?" I ask her.

"You know, father." She looked back at me.

"Oh. Your creator." I state.

"Uh...Sure." She raises an optic ridge at me.

I get off the medical berth, and stretch. "You alright?" I hear a voice asking me that. Turning my helm I see Prowl with little bit of concern in his optics.

"I'm good." I say to him. He nods at me, we transform waiting for Optimus's orders.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" He orders.

Sari rides with Ratchet as we go to the surface. We reach the surface and the sky was now at a color of midnight blue, with stars that shine bright in the sky. And some type of drones that had search lights that circled the area. I was the last one to get out of the water, I transform and stand by Bee. Sari was in front of us.

Then there was this big organic that yelled, "Put your hands where I can see 'em!"

Then Bee asks Sari, "Why do they want us to do that?"

She shrugged, "I dunno. I think it makes you less scarier or something."

So we put our hands or servos over our helms, doing what they asked. They all back up and mummer to each other.

Then Sari gasps, "It's ok! They're friendly! Well except for the red and white one! He's kinda grumpy! But other than that!"

An organic with spiked black hair with a white streak comes running up to Sari, and he hugs her. And Sari tells us, "Its okay guys, you can put your hands down now."

So we do. We were now invited to a little celebration or ceremony that said that we were 'Heroes of Detroit.' That surprised me, I always thought that we would never be in the History scrolls or whatever they call it here. It starts at 1:00 pm tomorrow at the huge stage they have for any tourists or concert performers. Now apparently ceremonies. We head back to our base at the deep of the lake. Once inside I transformed and head toward my courters. I need some quiet time and plus, I haven't had my meditation for some time.

At the center of my room, I sit down, cross my legs and let my processor take over. Meditating. Then I start to hum a rythm I heard from the famous musical artist Jazz from Cybertorn.

"Dun dun dun..." I start.

"Dun dun dun dun...dun dun dun..." I hum.

"Bum bum dun dun..." I hum again. "Dun dun dun bum dun dun...Dun..." I do a little tapping noise on my leg.

"Bum bum dadada dun dun dadada bum...Dadada dun dun...Bum bum...dadadadaaa...dun dun...bum dun dun dunnn...Bum bum dadaaa bum bum daa daa..." I sang.

"You have a beautiful voice." I hear a voice behind me. My cooling fans went off and turned around to see Prowl with a small warm smile.

"Thank you." I say.

"Please do continue. I believe its a song from the collection 'Behold the World'?" He requests of me.

"I didn't know you listen to Jazz's music." I say in disbeilef.

"He's one of my friends." He states.

"Oh." I say quietly.

"Will you continue?" He asks me once more.

_Why not? _

I nod, "You can sit by me if you want." He nods at me, walks towards me and sits by me. So I continue on with the song called 'Harmony beyond.'

"Do do doo...do do doooo...bum buuum bum...Dun dun dun do doooo...dum dum bum bum...do do do da da daaa...Do do do...do dada daaa...do do daaa...bum bum baaa...dun dun dun do do daaaa..." I finish with the first song.

I turn my helm toward Prowl, he had still his smile on his face-plate.

I rub my neck, "That was...awful wasn't it?"

"Primus no. Your voice was so calm that matched the beat. It sounded a lot like it." He reassures me.

With that I give him a sweet warm tone to my voice, "Thank you, Prowl."

His smile widens. _Why is he so nice to me? Sure I'm his friend and all but...I don't know how to describe it._

Realizing I was starring in his optics for a while, my cooling fans went off and I turn away. "I better get some recharge." I say breaking the silence.

"Right. Good night." He nods and walks out.

Then I say, "Wait."

He turns to me and gives me an optic ridge. I walk toward him and give him a hug. He was surprised by the contact but, I felt his arms around my waist, returning the hug. When I pull apart I give him a warm smile as he walks out.

_And why did I just do that? _

I shake my helm at the thought, I head towards my berth and go into a recharge. With a smile on my face-plate the whole time.

(::NEXT DAY::)

I wake up to the sound of loud thuds on my door, and there was a grumpy voice to it, "Wake up, Cosma! Time to refuel your energon!"

I groan loudly, "Fine..."

I may not be like most 'Bots but, I HATE waking up. I sit up and stretch. I walk out of my courters and head toward the energon refueling bay. Everybot was in here, I do a little greeting, "Morning..." They all do a wave at me. I grab my energon cube and sit by Prowl.

I hear him humming, so I ask him, "What are you humming?"

" 'Harmony Beyond.' The one you sang. It was touching to me." He replies.

"You sing?" I hear Optimus asking me.

I rub my neck embarrassed, "I...Um...Just do little humming...thats all really."

"Her voice was calm and beautiful. You should've heard her." Prowl says to him.

"It was? Wow, Cosma. I didn't know you had something like that in you." Optimus says.

"Can we go back to refueling our energon please? I rather not talk about this subject..." I say, hoping that they'll drop my singing voice.

"Are you embarrassed that you have a talent, Cosma?" Prowl asks me.

"Yes I am embarrassed. Could you both stop talking about it like being something that great like winning the war?" I state.

"If you have a talent, you should express it." Prowl reminds me.

"Ok. No more of this subject." I say the final time raising my voice a bit to show my aggervastion and annoyance.

There was silence to the room. _Good. _I get done with my energon and head toward my courters so they don't bother me. But I bet Prowl is gonna show up and try to comfort me. I sit down once more and meditate.

The doors open, I say, "Prowl, I rather not talk about it."

"Well...I just came in here to say something..." The voice of Bee goes through my room.

"What is it?" I sigh.

"I heard your singing too. You did a really awesome job. Don't say it was horrible, it was awesome." Bee says.

"Ok, ok so I did an awesome job? I don't want to talk about it." I state.

"Alright then...Try to hold your talent in, but soon it'll find it's way out." Bee says his final words and walks out.

I sigh in relief. I guess you could say I wasn't in a conversation mood.

(...TIME SKIP...)

Bots with cameras surrounded us, taking photos, I had a deadpan look on my face as they took picures and organics cheering and taking pictures aswell. _Why so many flashes..._And the organic we saw yesterday was Sari's creator, Professor Sundac.

He's praising us, "I want to thank the Autobots and extend a hand of friendship from the entire human race to Optimus Prime, the leader these brave band of heroes." With that Optimus walks up to him, kneels down and extends his digit so Professor Sundac could shake it.

He stands back up and turns towards us, "And to think Ultra Magnus told me, not to be a hero."

_He what?! _

Then his question was directed towards Ratchet, "Was that like in your day?"

Ratchet optics looked down then backed up to Optimus to respond to his question, "The Decepticons didn't give us much to cheer about."

I could see the sadness in his optics, so I put my servo on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

_It must've been a lot to take in. To watch his friends die in action...Almost to be in the scrapheap, no one enjoy's to be in that situation and plus...The responsibility you carried on your shoulders trying to save the Cybertronian spark._

The reporter 'Bots asked me these questions, 'How does it feel to be the only female on the team?'

Or 'Do you feel like your weaker than the other 'Bots since you are the only female?'

Or even 'Why are you on this team filled with males?'

I was most annoyed by those questions, so I gave them these answers.

'I feel completely fine.'

To the second one. 'No I don't feel weaker. I am a lot stronger than I look.'

And the last one. 'I was picked on this Space bridge repair team. Same with my friend Prowl. So thank primus I had someone that actually agree's with me.'

The day went along fine, it was night time once more, got my energon and head toward my courters, going into a deep recharge.

* * *

_**I personally loved writing this chappy! It really made me smile when I was writing it! :)**_

_**Anyway!**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Much **_**_appreciated!_**

**_Bai bai! :-D_**


	4. Havin' lil fun and a surprised visit

Havin' a lil fun and a surprised visit

_**AllsparkPrincess: This Chappy explains! :)**_

_**Optimus Prime's Daughter: Thank you very much! :D**_

_**I made this chappy for 4 days. I wanted to make it long for you guys of course! :)**_

_**Anyway! ENJOY!**_

_Thought_

::Com::

* * *

The next day went like a blur. I was with Prowl looking at the wild life. "Look at this one...Its so perfectly still..."I whisper to him. There were these organic creatures on us, being calm and peacefull on us. I could only just to be looking at them with awe.

Until we are disturbed by organic children, "Hey look! Its the two of those Autobots!"

With those words, the organic creatures fly away from us, I sigh, "Would you not bother us at the moment?"

With that I hear Prowl groan softly, turning to look, he was not happy that the organic creature...Uh...Relieved itself. I widen my optics, shocked that an organic could do that.

"Come on, Prowl. Lets find another place." I say to him.

"Very well..." He says softly.

So we find another place that was calm and soothing too. It was called Lake Erie, the waves were small and the organic creatures were all doing sounds. There were no other organics here so, I sit down and just watch the waves come back an forth. I couldn't help but smile at the sound. Everything here was so calm, peaceful and most of all quiet.

"Why do you hide your talent?" Prowl asks me, breaking the silence.

_I should've known that he would bring this up again.._

"I've always been shy. Especially with talents." I state.

"Oh. I see." He says softly.

"Though...When you were there to listen to my singing, I felt like nothing bothered me. As if I was on my own, unaware that you were listening." I continue.

"So...You say that my presence makes you calmer and more yourself?" He asks me.

My optics found the water, I sigh, "I guess you could say that."

"Then by all means, when you are about to sing, I will be there. To help you through it so you won't be scared or shy to do anything." He says while putting his servo on my shoulder. I do a crooked smile at his direction letting him know that I appreciated his helpfulness.

"Thank you, Prowl." I say in my warm tone once more.

_..'.'TIME SKIP'.'.._

We sat there the longest time that I have ever known. Until we get a Com from Optimus. ::Prowl, Cosma.::

::Yes?::

::Sari said that she founded a new base for us. Be there at 8:00 pm. Optimus out.::

"New base huh?" I ask.

"Yes. Sari has founded a new one for us...Which I do not understand why she would do that." Prowl explains.

"Alright then, we should get going. Its just now 7:00 pm." I state.

"How can you tell?" He asks.

"The shadows. Right over here was when we first got here which was about 3 megacyles ago. Then the time progress and now its over here." I explain.

"I didn't know you read the Sun Position time. Thats quite impressive." He compliments.

"Thank you." I say to him once more.

_I've got to ask him why he is so nice to me...Maybe when I am ready. _

PROWL POV:

She was starring into my optics, her expression tells me that she was indeed calmed when she was near me. I do not understand why she isn't herself when she is near with the rest of the Team. Perhaps she has a secret that she has to hide? Maybe that she doesn't want to be seen as a weak Femme? Or, she was hiding her true feelings? In time, I will ask her these questions, but I will give her time.

COSMA POV:

We go ahead and go to the coordinates that Optimus provided for us to travel the 'New Base.' We finally reached it. Hm...About 28ft in the air, windows but was ruined, the building looked like now one recharged in it ever. There was a metal fence that surrounded the area aswell. Looked like Optimus, Sari, Ratchet and Bee was already there. Judging by the shadows, It just turned 8:00.

We drove up to them, transformed and I ask, "Where's Bulkhead?"

"He should be arriving soon. Where have you two been all day?" Optimus asks us.

"We were at a park near Lake Erie. We watched the waves, it was very calming." I tell him.

"Why do you two love nature so much? It's like your hippie bots!" Bee jokes.

I growl lightly and smack upside of his helm and raise my voice at him, "We are not Hippie BOTS. Cyberninja's."

I hear Prowl snicker while Ratchet just smirks at me.

"Whoa, Cosma. What crawled up in your energon this morning?" Bee looks at me and gives me a face, really-you-had-to?

I smirk at him, "What? Not used to be smacked upside the helm? I'll do it more so you'll be ready for it."

Bee crosses his arms and slumps his shoulders, he turns his helm away from me.

"Awe. The mech doesn't want some smacks. Poor sparkling." I tease.

"WHAT?!" Bee shouts at me.

I snicker at him, "Poor sparkling."

"That does it!" Bee starts charging at me.

I laugh, I jump onto his shoulders and balance myself on him. His little arms were trying to get me. He starts to run around in circles, trying to get me. I smile playfully at him and say in a cooing sound, "C'mon, sparkling. You can do better than that."

He is like, "UGH!"

Laughter surrounded us, until Optimus walks up to us, "I'll get her off of you. Stand still."

"Why do you betray me!" I playfully shout at him.

Bee stops and since Optimus is taller than both of us, his arms are twice as longer.

He reaches up to get me, I had to think fast then I yelled, "What the WHAT!"

He crooks his helm at me, confused. My time. I jump off of Bee, jump off Optimus's helm and came rolling down, I then cheered.

PROWL POV:

Is this the way she has always been? So energitc, playful, teasing? But, she does has an serious side thats for sure, I personally know that.

_(xxXFlashbackXxx) _

_(-Also THIRD PERSON-)_

"Prowl. Meet one of my best students. Cosma." Yoketron appeared with a Femme.

She was mostly black and silver, but her bright turquoise optics almost was like starring into a flame. Prowl turned around and saw the Femme before him. His optics widen, he never seen a Femme more beautiful. The designation 'Cosma.' suited her well, if you look very closely you could see little sparkles in her silver color. That represented stars and the Cosmos in the universe.

"She will help you while you are training. Do not underestimate her." Yoketron looks to his other trainee, with such seriousness.

"Do not worry master. I will take it easy on him." Cosma looked up to her master and gives him a small smile.

"You'll take it easy on me? I hardly doubt it." Prowl frowned at the Femme, offended by her words.

_She doesn't stand a chance._ Prowl thought as he looked down and up at the Femme before him.

Sure she was beautiful but, that could just give her another fake identity that she was weak so that Mechs would go easy on her. That was not the case. Cosma returned a frown, then asks, "Do you have a weapon?"

Prowl gets out his circular weapons out in two of his servos and showed her. "Good." The femme said.

The femme quickly drew her arm blades and jumps up in the air, attempting to slice down at the Mech who was looking at her. Prowl dodges her attack and attempts to kick her straight into her chassis, fails. She swiftly whirled around the attack and gave him a slice down his back, leaving some energon down his back. Cosma fighting style was much like she was dancing, one thing she looks like something you'd never seen before, the next she's your worse nightmare that came to life. She was fast.

Prowl hissed at his slash going down his back, Cosma walked past him and says, "Like our master said. Do not underestimate me."

"Well maybe you could have not DONE THAT." Prowl snapped at her.

"I had to prove his point. We will begin the real training in two megacycles. Get yourself patched." Cosma says not daring to turn to see his optics.

_He has much to learn. But, he is quite handsome._

Yoketron could only chuckle and smile at his two students.

_These two will get along just fine. _He thought and he heads out, to see his other trainee's.

_(xxXFlashback EndXxx)_

PROWL POV:

I remember that day when I first met her. When she attacked she was very graceful and fast. I learned much from her, but we became friends...Perhaps we might...No. That'll never happen.

COSMA POV:

Bee was chasing me around the ruined building, I just laughed and jumped many obstacles that came across me and my running path. First was a box, the next was a ramp with rails on it, we keep running in circles until we hear a familiar voice yelling, "I'm here!" Reaching the entrance way once more, we see Bulkhead. _Finally._ Not paying attention, I get caught by Bee. He wraps his arm around my waist and tickles me. I didn't know I was ticklish...Until now. I start laughing like crazy, I could see the others with surprised looks on their face-plate.

After a few minutes I finally yell, "Okay! Hahahaha! I give up! Stop! Hahahahaha!"

He lets go and I gasp in for air, that really made my stomach area hurt. "You're ticklish, huh?" Ratchet asks me while smirking.

"Am not! It was just a...Sensitive spot!" I say embarrassed.

My cooling fans went off when more of them were smirking at me, including Sari.

"You too!" Bee says then starts to tickle me again.

I shove him away laughing, "Stop!"

"Alright stop tourtering Ms. Ticklish. Sari if you please." Optimus says trying not to smile or laugh.

I cross my arms across my chest and give Optimus look why-the-nickname? He doesn't see it and Sari starts, "You guys need a home base. And a ship at bottom of Lake Erie, is way to far away. Then I remember this place. My dad got it in a merger. He doesn't even know he owns it."

I activate my own little searching lights which is on my wrist. Point in the direction and it well...Was a bit messy. There were some pebbles, an broken down vehicle, gas tanks and other stuff too...But I can't explain it.

"So whadda think?" Sari asks us.

"I think...This is what you organics call a real fixer upper?" Bee guesses.

"Hmm..." Bulkhead hummed then he falls right on his aft, getting comfortable.

"Anywhere I can power down is good enough for me." Bulk says while closing his optics.

Sirens go off into the distance, we all turn to look, I give an optic ridge at the sound. _When will they ever not get in trouble?_ "Sounds like someone is in trouble. Autobots-" Optimus starts but gets interrupted by Bulk sighing, "I know. Transform and roll out."

So we all transform and head toward the accident that accrued. Few blocks passing, we reached it, a building was burning like tomorrow. There was human firetrucks but, they seemed they were doing little damage at the flames.

"Alright 'Bots! You know what to do!" Optimus says.

"I will get the humans who are trapped inside, I am one of the smallest that can fit in there." I say while transforming, observing the flaming pit that was on fire. Wasn't too bad, just a bit more of a category 3 flame.

I start to head inside, I hear multiple names calling out for me but, I was already deep inside the burning crisp. I hear a organic crying and coughing, it starts to wonder around yelling, "Mama! Mama!" I go over there and pick the organic up, I hold her close to my chest so she doesn't get burned.

"Mama!" The organic yelled again.

"Shh...Its okay." I coo to her.

I start to head out protecting her along the way. Then I heard another one, "Help! My daddy's stuck!" I had to get the smaller organic out, she was coughing up a storm, but it yelled again, "Please! My daddy's stuck!"

I sighed and looked at the small organic who was covering their optics from the sting of the smoke.

_Might aswell._

I start to head toward the sound of the organic shouting. Reaching there, the organic was crying aswell and shouting to her creator, "Daddy, please wake up!" She shook the male violently under some rumble. I had a bad feeling about this. I pick the other one up, she was sobbing her eyes out like the other one. Then I looked to the creator, he had a red substance coming from his helm.

I put the two organics into my spark chamber, so they'll be safe from the flame. I pick up the rumble that which was crushing the organic below, I pick him up and cradle him. Heading for the entrance way, a huge wall of flame appeared. It was blocking my way out. I growled lightly at the obstacle before my optics.

_I have to charge through, or they'll all be offline._

I hug the organic close to my chest, trying to protect him as I charge right through the flame. It burned my metal skin, which made me hiss at the pain. Reaching outside, I check if the organic is not burned. No burn marks. I smile at relief, then I let the two younger organics out of my spark chamber. They fallen into a deep recharge. I chuckle lightly at that.

I turn to the organic medics and say to them, "These three have been through a lot. Take care of them."

They all nodded at me. I set the two organics down carefully into both of two medics arms, then I set down gently the creator onto a medical berth.

"I can't believe you saved them! Thank you so much!" A organic says to me with a huge smile on her face.

I nod down at her, telling her your welcome.

"I'm proud of you." A voice came behind me. Turning to see. Optimus. He was smiling at me. I return a smile back at him. Then there was the flashes again.

I groan, "Would you leave me be?" Nope the flashes kept coming.

(oOo_TIME SKIP_oOo)

We were once again asked if we'd be the guest of honor of this new super train they had accomplished. Optimus said yes of course. Instead of being 1:00pm it had to be 9:00am! Wonderful, I guess no meditating tonight.

(-'-NEXT DAY-'-)

Flashes, flashes and even more flashes! We were now in front of Sumdac Tower, getting a whole lot of questions. Professor Sumdac was talking over the mic, "We at Sumdac systems continue our commitment to moving Detroit forward. With this full optumaited rapid tradit system going up to speeds of 300 hundred miles per hour." The crowd cheers.

He continues, "I want to thank the mayor, the police and especially our cities cybertronic heroes. For attending this magnificent grand opening ceremony." He points at us, then at me, "Also thanking for this lovely women here for saving my little nieces and brothers life!"

The crowd cheers again. I sigh and mumble, "I don't want to be praised..."

"You should be happy, you saved those organics life." Prowl whispers to me.

"I know that but...I don't feel like a hero. Do you?" I whisper back.

"It always depends on the situation, Cosma. If you saved lives then yes, that is considered a hero." He whispers.

_I might have trained him in the ninja ways but, he has always been wiser than me. For sure. _

"I would like to ask you a few questions!" A new voice comes below.

I looked down and saw a organic with a camera-flashing bot at their side. I kneel down, "Sure. What is it."

"How does it feel to be an awesome hero?" He questions.

"Uh...Great?" I guessed.

"Why are you the only female on the team?" He questions again.

"Like I said to your little reporter bots, I was picked." I sighed.

"How tall are you really?" He questions again.

"I'm about 18ft tall." I state.

"Why join the Autobots?" He questions once more.

"I was born into the faction." I say to him.

He just stops and walks away.

_Aren't you just a little rude thing. _

I stand back up and sigh. When that happens Professor Sumdac speaks again, "If you kindly direct your attention to over here! Please enjoy the Crimson Angels!" Jets flied over us, looked about 7 of them. They were in this formation, two groups splitted up into 4 and three. Then explosions of colors went off into the distance.

"For once something that flies and not an Decepticon." Bee states.

When they splitted up again, one parted from the group and heads straight towards us. "Is that guy nuts?! He's heading straight for us!" Bulk exclaims. "It couldn't be!" Ratch said in disbelief. _What?! What?!_ Then the jet transforms into...Starscream. He aims his blasters at me and fires head on. I tried to move out of the way but, I just get ended up by flying across until I hit the train behind me. I landed right next to Prowl and Bulkhead.

Then he lands infront of us and has a little smirk of his own, "Greetings Autobots! Mind if I crashed the party?"

Then he shouts at us, "The name is Starscream! Exulted leader of the Decepticons!"

"I thought that was Megatron?" Bulk asks.

"Silence Autobot filth!" He yells and points his blaster at Bulkhead. Fires. Bee and Bulkhead was sent flying into the building.

A huge chunck of concrete comes off the building and goes down. Optimus and Ratchet tried to get them out of the way, but the fall down as their legs were covered in the rumble. "Ready to go?" I ask Prowl.

"Always." He says.

We both start running at Screamer, I get my arm blades out while he gets his weapons out. Screamer saw us and flies up in the air, "You can run Autobots! But, you can't hide!" He shouted at us. He fires at us multiple times, we dodged them by moving from left to right. I also used my blades to block them. We jump in the air, Prowl summons his fake self and sends him jumping on a rooftop of a building. We were waiting at the edge so Screamer could take the bait. He does. Screamer flies down, once close enough me and Prowl jumped on his back, I go ahead slicing up his back.

While Prowl stabs his weapon into Screamers neck, he hisses at he pain and since Prowl was the closest to his grasp, he pulls Prowl off of him and throws him towards the ground below.

"No!" I screamed.

He then spins around fast so that I could fall aswell, I keep a tight grip on his wings, he slams me into buildings, I don't let go. He keeps repeating the same thing over and over again, I lost my grip. _Scrap. _Letting go of him, he grabs my leg and smashes me into buildings. He does the same thing what he did to Prowl, he throws me hard into the ground. The wind whipped into my audios as I came closer and closer to the ground. I hit.

Causing a small crater in the ground, I groaned loudly same with a whimper. I hold onto my side and just hissed at the pain.

"I expected more of a challenge from great heroes!" Screamer yelled at us.

I couldn't move, I was in pain, but not unbearable. I stood up and glared at the Seeker. I see a familiar grappling hook go around Screamers feet. Optimus. He was trying to get his attention away from us. They kinda looked like they were playing the Organic game called, 'Tug of war.' Optimus was struggling to pull down the Seeker with all his might. Starscream just smirked at him. Screamer flies up in the air, with Optimus behind as he hanged on.

They disappear out of my sight. "Cosma?" I hear a weak voice behind me.

I turn around and see Prowl with a pained face as he looked at me. "Starscream touched you?!" He points to my wounds.

"He's going to pay for that..." I hear him mutter.

"Prowl. Why did you just say that?" I ask him.

His cooling fans went off, "H-hear what?"

"You just said, 'He's going to pay for that.' What's wrong?" I ask him again with concern.

He just sighs, "We got to go see the others, Ratchet can repair you quickly."

_He's hiding something. _

I decide to just go with it, "Alright. I saw Screamer going that way so, that'll be our best bet that we'll see the Team."

/.(.OoOo.)./

We reached there and l immediately see Bee got shot, without thinking, I transformed jumping to the area where Bee was located. Sari was trying to wake him up, I run towards them and yell, "Bee!" Reaching there, he was knocked out.

I had to get him away from the action, but then I hear a familiar voice behind me, "Aw. How cute. How about you come with me, Pretty. And i'll make your time worth while." I growl turning around, shielding Bee and Sari from the Seeker.

"If we were the last Cybertonians on Cybertron, I would not be your mate." I growl at him.

"Just wait till you but your fiery spirit onto me...Hm...I can already imagine it." Screamer purrs.

"Stop toying with me!" I shouted at him.

"Now you need to learn to use your tone with me." He smirks.

I got tired of this and draw my arm blades, charged at him and jumped in the air attempting to slice down on his face. He dodges it, fires straight on. I swiftly move out of the way and give him a dragon roundhouse kick to his chassis, which causing him to fall on his back.

I kept starring at him when he got up, he growls at me, "You need to learn who is your master!"

"No one is my MASTER!" I yell at him.

I go to strike at him once more, but I just get ended caught in his grasp by his arm going around my waist. I struggled to get free, but I was lifted in the air, all of the Team was looking at me with worry, the most worry I see from their optics was...Prowl.

"Bring me the Allspark, or else I'll offline her before your very optics!" Screamer threatens.

I yell to them, "Don't worry about me! Protect the Allspark! I'm just a Femme! I'm not special! Do not give up the Allspark because of me!"

Screamer points his blaster at my helm and whispers, "Don't you talk."

"My name is Optimus Prime. And I prepare to sacerfice my spark to defend the Allspark." Optimus points his spark chamber with such seriousness, but his optics were set on me the whole time.

"Did you not hear what I just said!? I will offline her! Or other things that you can't even imagine!" Screamer pushes his blaster against my helm, causing a flinch out of the Team. My optics focused on Prowl, I've never seen him with such worry.

_Stop looking at me like that Prowl. Please..._

"You Autobots and your pathetic heroics." Screamer says.

He continues, "You have one megacycle to bring me the Allspark or..." He flies over by the train and picks up Bee in his other servo and throws him in there, lifts it up on his other shoulder and turns to the Team, "This vessel, contents and femme will perish." He flies up in the air and yells, "And i'll rip this planet apart until I find the Allspark it self!" Screamer heads towards the top of Sumdac tower, throws the train to the side, while he kept me in his arms.

"They'll never give it to you, slag eater!" I shout in his audios.

He flinches at the tone of me and growls, "Watch it, Pretty."

"Don't you call me that, fragger." I growl back.

He tightens his arm around my waist, which surprising made me let out a whimper. "Thats what you get, Pretty." He smirks at me. I keep growling at him.

(V-_-3rd person mode-_-C)

Optimus just looks up at the two, Starscream and Cosma. He knew that she would not dare back down. "Give up the Allspark or the Earth...How am I a post to choose?" He asks.

Ratchet puts his servo on his leaders shoulder, "Heroes are a post to make the hard decisions."

Optimus ignores Ratchet advice and looked down, "Maybe Ultra Magnus was right, maybe I wasn't...Programmed to be a hero."

"You know what Cosma would've said?" Prowl's voice comes behind.

They all turn to him waiting for him to tell them, so he does, "She would've said, 'Don't you ever give up. No matter the cost, you keep going until you are certain that you are done with your mission.' Thats what I learned from her...She's always fighting, always on top of her game, never giving up even when the situation is bad for her. We need to do that right now."

"Since when you knew her?" Ratchet asks him.

"I've always been watching her move, her instinct. She's a great femme with a strong spark. And I am not willing to see her go offline." He states.

They all nod in agreement with Prowl, they know he speaks the truth. Prowl puts out his servo, Ratchet, Optimus, Bulkhead and Sari join in.

"Alright. Here's my plan." Sari says confidently.

They all start walking and Sari well...You could say that she was disappointed that the Mechs in front of her would not listen so runs beside them. "But you haven't even heard my plan yet! You, Ratchet, Bulkhead will keep Starscream busy while me and Prowl go up the building, rescue Cosma, the train members and I revive Bumblebee. Then we catch Star-"

She was interrupted by Optimus by a wave of his servo, "No, it's to dangerous.

" Then thats when she started to fake crying, "My dad is on that train so is a friend and best friend that I ever had! And I'm not gonna lose the three of them." She wipes her tears, while Bulkhead looks confused.

"She sprung a leak." He guessed.

"It's called crying. It's something we Humans do when we feel sad or scared. Or totally helpless the people that they love!" She sobbed her eyes out.

Wait for it...

"Alright...I will consider your plan." Optimus sighs, losing.

"It's also a really good way to get what you want." Sari puts her hand on her hip.

"I said, 'I will consider your plan.' " He reminds her. Optimus looks to the sky towards Starscream. "But, one of us has recently learn how to fly, we need to bring Starscream to us. And there is only one thing that holds that purpose."

(-_-_-_COSMA POV-_-_-_)

Screamer sighs, "I need to fly around...Will you be good, Pretty?"

"Yes I will be fine, fragger." I growl.

"So feisty. I love it." He purrs.

"Go frag yourself." I growl even louder.

He rolls his optics, since he didn't care, he just lets me go to fall down. I land, not hurting myself, thank Primus. I sigh and just plop right down. If I jump down this building, it'll be offling myself plus Screamer would just beat me if I tried to get out of the way.

"Starscream!" I hear Optimus's voice.

_No...Please don't tell me..._

I looked over to the edge and saw the Allspark by Bulkhead and Ratchet. While Optimus was by a near by building, I don't see Sari or Prowl...They're trying to rescue us. "Now realese the hostages and Cosma." Optimus glares at Screamer.

"Leave the Allspark un-guarded! Or I'll destroy them all!" He points one of his blasters at me and the other at the train.

"Release the hostages! Or I'll destroy the Allspark!" Optimus repeats.

"Don't try to deceive a Decepticon. We are masters at deception!" Screamer goes lower to meet Optimus level. Something caught my optic, I see a little red fur poking out of the the billboard sign to see something. I smirk.

_Sari._

Then I see a Black and gold bot who looked awfully familiar flying up towards me. Prowl. They land beside the train first so, I let them do their job. "Where's Cosma?" Prowl asks Captain Fanzone. He points to me, Prowl follows his pointing finger and we locked optics.

I smile at him, "Heya, Prowl."

He just walks up to me, staying silent before his arms was around me, pressing me into him. I couldn't help but smile and do the same thing to him. _Cosma...What the pit are you doing? _I wanted to stay in his arms...No. No. Not doing that. We pull apart when we heard an 'Ewww' sound from Sari. I just ignore and Prowl gets the mayor holding on his neck while Proffecer Sumdac was in his right servo and Fanzone in his left.

"Sari. Hurry to Bumblebee." Prowl reminded her.

Sari nodded and goes inside the train, I watched her back as she tended to Bee. "C'mon Bumblebee, wake up!" I heard her say.

Then the tires screeched and a thud was heard on the ceiling of the Train. I smirk looking in there, "Hiya, Bee."

"Cosma!" Bee looked at me with relief in his optics.

"When you wake up, you REALLY wake up." Sari adds.

I heard commotion, so I looked and see Starscream's thrusters in Ratchet's electricity field. Screamer keeps spinning around, throwing Ratchet off to the side, breaking the field. Optimus then sprays Screamer with foam that hit his thrusters, so that makes him fall. Screamer falls only to make an acquaintance with Bulk's wreaking ball. The Seeker transforms into his jet form and flies up towards us.

_Scrap. _

I get my throwing knifes out while Bee got his stingers and we let him have it. Prowl coming on to his side, passing him, he gets his stars throws them at Screamers neck part of his jet.

This makes him stagger a bit but then angers strucked him, "So you Autobots want to fight dirty do you? Then you better be prepared to go all the way!"

He goes high in the air, dives down and fires his powerful weapons at us. This causes to hit the train...Sari was in the train. I quickly grabbed it, along with Bee and Prowl at my side. We were struggling to hold onto it. I heard laughter behind us. Then the blaster hit us, making us fall along with the train off the building.

"Sari!" We yelled.

I couldn't let her die, so I crawled over Bee, making myself go towards the door, I ripped it opened and extended my servo out to her, "Sari! Grab hold of me!" She shooked her head, she was afraid, scared. Tears were in her eyes.

"I promise I won't let you go. You can trust me." I say with a smile on my face-plate.

She reaches out, taking a hold to me. I bring her out and hold her to my chassis tightly, protecting her from the furious wind that strike us.

"Hang on tight." I say to her.

"W-Aaaaaaaah!" She screamed as I letted go of the train.

My back was facing the ground, I had to protect her...It's in my programming. I see Bee jumped behind me while Prowl was trying to slow it down. I also wanted to help him. Not to leave him alone.

We were caught in a familiar bubble and voice, "I guess there is some spark left in the old 'Bot!"

I set down but not so gently. I let Sari get off of me as I rise onto my pedes.

"I'm glad to see ya, kid." Ratchet smiled at me.

"Me too Ratch." I smile back.

Prowl landed next to me. "Ratchet think fast!" Optimus's voice covered my audios.

He throws the Allspark towards Ratchet while he groaned, "Aw crud."

Ratchet catches it throws it towards Bee, Sari was in him.

"Hang on!" Bee tells her and they put metal to the pedal as Screamer chased them.

I transformed going to another way to catch the Allspark. Reaching a cross section, I see the Allspark coming my way so, I transformed in the air, grabbed it and toss it to Prowl who was right behind me. He tosses it towards an old truck and pushes away downhill. Screamer passed us. We went to see who caught it last and it was Bulk. He knocked Screamer to the ground and we surround Bulk.

Until he wraps his huge arms around me, lifts me up and squeezes me.

"Cosma!" He said relieved.

"Bulk...Need...To be...Online." I say to him as he squeezed the spark out of me.

"Oh sorry." He apologized and sets me down.

"Nice teamwork, 'Bots!" Optimus compliments us.

Bulk hands over the Allspark into Optimus's servos. "Now lets get the Allspark somewhere safe. Before-" Blaster hitted us, causing us to go backwards. This was more powerful...His blaster made us feel like we were blind and he shattered windows.

"I had enough of toying with you puny Autobots!" Starscream yelled.

Optimus was struggling to hold the Allspark, but when the blaster goes away, Optimus let it go and fell on his backside. Screamer landed quickly and left with the Allspark quickly aswell. It was now in the hands of a Decepticon...The worst way to end a world..."At last! The Allspark is mine!" Screamer shouted.

His arms widen as the Allspark, it lit up with energy, and aimed it at a bridge. My optics widen at the damage, it was at least 40 blocks wide! "It's more powerful than I ever imagined!" Screamer yells excitedly.

The ball of light was coming towards us, I took a step back and just couldn't believe what was happening. "It's our worst fear came to life...The Allspark in Decepticon hands..." Ratchet said softly, clearly can't believing this was happening aswell.

I see Optimus going towards Sumdac Tower, I widen my optics what he was doing. Screamer was to busy focusing attacking the city with the Allspark, while Optimus was going in to attack him. Reaching his level, Optimus throws his axe at Screamers wing, that makes Screamer turning around with death glare. Optimus jumps off and tackles the Seeker in the air. The Allspark out of Screamer's servos, they land on a building just above us. I watch as Optimus got the Allspark and his grappling hook out and swung himself across the street, unfortunately Screamer came up behind and made the two of them to smash into the building. They were flying the air again, they hit the blimp that Sari and Prowl were both on.

I couldn't see what was going on, I start to deeply worry what could happen to Optimus. But...There was a bright light that surrounded the blimp then an explosion, I covered my optics then let them see the result.

"No..." I say softly.

Optimus was hanging on for his sparks sake with his axe, he has the Allspark in his other arm but...He was all scraped, energon was on his gashes and marks. It starts to slip, my sparked thumped so loud that as I watched this, I wanted to rescue him, to save him. He falls, his scream was loud enough that he heard it, "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" We go transform and head towards his huge crator he made.

OoOo

Reaching there, the Allspark was out of his servos...He looked horrible. We surrounded him, while Sari walked up to him, almost into tears. "So...This is what it feels like...To be a hero." Then the offline sound, his color faded away same with his optic color...He's gone...I felt an energon tear going down my cheek, I looked down at the ground.

_I should've...I should've...Helped him..._

Ratchet got an scanner out and hovers over his spark. Beep, beep, beeeep. Was the sound it made. I already knew he was gone...I choked on a sob.

"Cosma?" I hear Prowls voice.

"You...Guys can cry too?" Sari asks me with tears in her eyes.

"Only femme's can. Not mechs." Ratchet softly explained to her.

I feel a servo cupping my chin to look up. Prowl was sad aswell, but he tried his best to hide it. Two more energon tears went down my cheek, he wipes them away and whispers, "You're strong. Don't cry."

I only nodded, trying to hold back the tears in my optics. Prowl lets go of me and walks over to the Allspark, kneeling to it, "He went to save the Allspark...Thats what matters." I clenched my servos at the words Prowl had chosen to describe what just happened.

"No...He can't be gone...He can't!" Sari protested softly.

"I don't think crying is going to get what you want..." Bulk said quietly to her.

"But I know something that can." Sari broke her tears and climbed on Optimus's broaded chassis, she whips out her key, the chest plate opened for her. None of us protested, we wanted to see if the Key is actually really powerful. Her Key went into the shape whatever the spark chamber lock was on him, and she puts it in. She twists it the other way. A blinding blue light appeared but dissapeared soon after we hear groaning.

"Is this...The well of Allsparks?" Optimus asks.

"No this is Detroit." Sari smiles and hugs his face the best way she could.

"Hey I thought you did your crying thing whenever your sad." Bulk asks.

"You guys have so much to learn about Humans." Sari smiled at him. I un-clenched my servos and helped Optimus up. "It's good to see you, Cosma." Optimus says to me. "I'm happy that you are online." I smiled at him. He returned a smile.

* * *

_**Loooooong Chappy but...Since this story was doing well, I had to do it! :)**_

_**Anyway!**_

_**Thanks for reading!  
**_

_**Much Appreciated!**_

_**Bai bai! :)**_


	5. An Organic Party and Almost a Kiss?

An Organic Party and Almost a kiss?

_**Optimus Prime's Daughter: Ooooh yeah, she's gonna kicks that Jerk butt all the way to Cybertron. Don't you worry and they will all be siblings to her. I like that way better. And yeah, I will follow the plot line of the story but, there will be some Chappies that will just be Cosma with Prowl. Like I remember one of the episodes that just was mostly with Prowl. She'll be with him.**_

_**FlorLove152: Ikr. These two are just ADORABLES.**_

_**AllsparkPrincess: That was one of the dramatic episodes of all the first season. And I know exactly what you mean...You see the title. Hehehe...**_**_  
_**

_**So many good stuff so far, that makes me smile guys! Keep it UP! And I give cookies to all of you :)**_

_**ANYWAY ENJOY!**_

_Thought_

* * *

"What c'mon! You don't want a sleepover! I thought you bots had parties on Cybertron." Sari exclaimed at me.

"Sari. Maybe Optimus wants some time to rest, besides he just came back online a few days ago." I state.

"Well Bee was right...You ninja's are like party poopers..." She mutters.

I just roll my optics. The last few days, we were repairing the city after our battle with Screamer. I'm not sure what happened to him. I hoped he died in a pit slag...Sorry, after he was trying to get me to like him because of his 'flirty' comments, I've been angry at him for even trying to make me do some...No, I shouldn't even go into details what if I actually wanted THAT. Ugh...Right now at the new base I was already setting up my courters, while Sari was trying convince me to have a sleepover or party I say.

"Sari. I said no. I'm not looking forward to loud noises." I repeat to her.

"Man you're just like Prowl. That explains why you two like each other so much." Sari frowned at me.

"What?" The tone of my voice was shocked that she would even said that. Sure we care but...I would not go into conclusions if thats what she really thinks.

"You think I don't know? You're in love with Prowl." She smirked up at me.

"Sari. We are just friends." I reminded her, but my cooling fans went off showing that she founded out.

"Denial always mean that you're in love! Just wait till the other's know this! Awww! My 2nd bestie is in love!" She almost shouted those last words.

"The others don't have anything to worry about, because I am not in love with Prowl. And please keep your voice down." I keep deniaing that I do indeed like Prowl but...Can't let him know.

"Denial. Denial. DENIAL! I know how you really feel! I'ma get Prowl!" She says to me and starts walking out.

_No. No. No._

I quickly says to her, "Wait."

She turns and smirks, "Okay. I won't tell him."

I sigh in relief as she walks out of my courters. _Hopefully she will not tell anyone..._My courters had a tree that grew through the roof, it was quite beautiful. There were organic creatures that lived there, and I am not going to remove them from their natural habitat. My berth is over by the tree, and my small music collection from Cybertron had my favorite muscians on there. Blaster, Jazz, and Moonracer. **(I made Moon to be a singer in this Story. I personally think that she has a pretty voice for that :) )** Alright let me tell you a few songs that I personally like from Blaster.

'Up and Down.' 'Step forward and shake.''Beat.' 'Thuds from my dancin'. ' And last, 'Power down and Dance.'

Now from Moonracer. 'Gears running and throwing.' 'Oil baths.' Last one, 'Nano Spark.'

Now my most favorite, Jazz. 'Harmoney Beyond.' 'Behold the World.' 'Shining and up.' 'We're movin.' 'Signal.' 'Like home.' 'Secret Moves.' And last one. 'Blinking lights.'

Now the song collection names. Jazz, Behold the World. Moonracer, Nano Spark. Blaster, Beat. I know most of them are dancing type of songs and up beat, but they show creativity and action. To me that is truly beautiful. Sari is most likely needing a refueling for her dinner. Since, Bee, Bulk, and Optimus was out on patrol, I figured that I will take her to Buger Bot that she has told me about. I walk out of my courters and head towards Sari. My optics widen when she was talking to Prowl.

_She told him...Wonderful. _

I took in a deep breath and walk towards them, "Hey guys. What are you two talking about?" I greeted them.

"Just talking to Prowl about Human stuff. He was wondering how he could advoid those flashing-bots. So I said, 'Try hiding in the trees. And maybe that'll help.' Plus he might be taking me to Burger Bot so I can get something to eat." Sari turned to me.

"So you're faster than me, Prowl." I joke.

"What can I say? I have an powerful engine." Prowl joked back.

I chuckled a bit, "Alright you two, go ahead. Be careful."

"Always am." Prowl says.

He transforms, letting his holoform fizzled up, Sari going on him and they're off.

[.../3rd Person/...]

"Hey Prowl?" Sari asked Prowl while looking at his holoform.

"Yes?" Prowl turns his holoforms head to see the young eight year old.

"Do you like Cosma?" Sari asks casually.

"Why would you think that?" He stammered a bit, shocked that she would even ask that.

"Well because considering that you two were totally hugging it up when we came up there to rescue them. It really looked liked you REALLY like her. So is it true?" She asks him again.

"Well, I do indeed care fo her, I'll tell you that much. But, we are just simply friends." He explains.

"But...You see if you are deniaing it, it means you do love her. Sooo spill it and admit it. You're in love." The eight year old smirked at him.

"Do you really want to know how I feel towards her then?" He asks her. She nodded her head violently, waiting for his answer, so eager.

:^...NEXT DAY...^:

COSMA POV:

I wake up to the sound of chirping above me. I notice that an organic creature was just resting on my arm, calmly. I smile at the small creature. My doors open up, I turn to see Ratchet with a energon cube.

"Since you didn't recharged in awhile, or had any energon since we had that little battle with Starscream, so here ya go. Don't thank me." He sets down the cube down by my berth and walks out.

I pick up the creature on my arm and set it on a branch that was low enough for me to put it on there. I grab my energon cube, taking a few sips when I start walking out and into the living room. Looks like is in place, couches, chairs and a huge television device. Every mech was here, except Prowl.

_Wonder where he's at. _

"You finally woke up huh?" Bee asks me.

"How long was I in recharge for?" I asked him.

"Right now it's just turned 4:00pm." He answers.

"I was in recharged for that LONG?" My jaw dropped.

"Yeah, and close your jaw unless you want insects flying in there." He jokes.

Before I could respond, Prowl comes down, groaning walking past me. "Prowl?" I asked him.

"Not now Cosma. Not now." Prowl shook his helm.

I finish drinking my energon cube, and go after him. What? He's my friend, and he seems really annoyed and angry so it's my job to see what's up and try to help him.

After following into his courters, I ask, "Do you want to talk?"

"Cosma. No I do not." Prowl responds while looking at his own tree.

"Will you at least turn and look at me? I just want to help." I let a smile go on my face-plate as he turned around to face me.

"Tell me what happened." I insist.

"Very well. So I was doing what Sari had told me to do, go in the trees. One megacycle later, I get bothered by those flashing-bots and organic reporters." He showed annoyance in his tone.

"Trust me I know how you felt, I actually felt that when the burning building 3 days ago. I just wanted to either smash the thing or something else." I say while walking beside him.

"I know you do, they couldn't stop taking pictures of you. Hey, you're like a celebrity." He turns his helm towards me and smiles.

"No, we are all celebrities. Because we saved the organics from the Decepticon and the burning building." I state. Few seconds later, a familiar yellow bot appeared between us.

"Ho hey! I smell something here, L-O-V-E. I didn't know you thought that way Prowl. Watch out Cosma or he's gonna get ya! Ninja style. Are you two even listening? Hello? Hello?" Bee joked, laughing as he bumps our helms up and down.

I get irritated and smack him against the helm harder than before, while Prowl goes up the tree. "Thanks a lot Bee, I was trying to make him feel better!" I almost shouted at him.

"Cosma, I was just joking around!" He put his servos up in a mock of surrender.

"How about go bother some other bot!" This time I shouted at him. I groan loudly and storm away from him.

_That little!_

I go into my room and just paced back in forth, and muttering to myself, "The nerve of him, ugh! That little bot never listens or better to do try to be mature and he's just jumped into a conclusion that Me and Prowl were having a romantic conversation! Oh I could just..." I groan again clenching my servos.

"Calm down, if you keep doing that, you'll get yourself a fried circuit." A voice came from above. I don't stop and listen, I just keep pacing back in forth angry at the little bot.

A small thud hits the floor, and a servo on my shoulder. I look up and see Prowl. "If you also keep doing that, you'll get a processor ache." He states.

"Did you not get irritated by Bumblebee?! I was just trying to help you and then he had go babbling along the way that we had a fr-" I get interrupted by his diget going on my mouth, clearly telling me to shut up.

"Calm down. And yes I am angry at him aswell. But you do not need to worry about me all the time, I will be fine. You know me." He calmly says.

"I know you'll be fine, I just...care about you. It pains me to see you angry or anything else and in my processor...I want to help you not to feel that way." I confess quietly.

Before he could respond, I pull out of his grasp and sit on my berth.

_Why did I just said that...Stupid femme mind of mine..._

"I care about you aswell. Don't you ever forget that." He says, sitting by me.

I stay silent, not looking to find his optics. His servo cups around my chin and makes me looking into his optics. We just stay there for awhile, starring into each others optics, nothing bothered us. _JUST...No. No...You know he..._Thats when I start to lean in slowly, he starts to the same.

_You know you aren't ready to kiss a mech. Stop, Cosma! _

I stopped, turning my helm the other way. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"I'm...Nevermind. I gotta go and apologize to Bee for getting mad at him. See you later." I get up and start walking out.

Until he grabs my arm, making me to stop. "Cosma..." He says softly, when he was in front of me I was looking down.

"It's okay if you aren't ready. I understand." He says in a sweet tone, which made me looked up at him and give him a smile.

But, I do give him a hug, he returns it only to be squeezes lightly. Pulling a part, I go head towards the living room. Looks like Sari is already here, she comes running up to me smiling.

"Hey, Cosma!" She greeted.

I smile down and kneel down to her, "What's up Sari?"

"The ceiling duh. Anyway, we are having a sleepover tonight so, you lose!" She smirked at me.

"Alright then...I shall try to be a social bot." I sigh.

I rise up on my pedes and walk over to Bee. He turns to me. "Bee, I'm sorry that I shouted to you. You know me, I don't like to get interrupted if I was trying to help someone." I apologize to him.

"It's my own fault too. I'm not a mature bot like you so...That happened." Bee apologized aswell.

Prowl comes in the room, he heads straight for the remote, changes until it hits the nature channel. He sits down as the narrator says, "As the caterpillar hangs very still in crissalis. Inside the cocoon. A marvelous transformation occurs."

I tilt my helm to side and say, "Wow."

"Fascinating..." Prowl gasps looking at the creature as it comes out. A 'wow' sound comes until...Rock music hit with a sound of pop goes through the audios. Bright colors, with neon stars, circles and triangles appeared on the screen. I see Bee with the remote, I cross my arms across my chassis and just glare at him.

"Can we watch something that won't bore us into stasis lock? Don't be such a stiff Prowl." Then I see Prowl getting ready to pounce, I smirk and step backwards so I don't plumbed down aswell. The rest of the team does that aswell. When Bee turned his helm towards Prowl, that's when Prowl launched at him. He land on him and smirks, "You should try it sometime."

With that, he launches himself to a crane above us. "Whoa. Looks like some body defried his hard drive." Bulk comments.

"Don't get your circuits in a punch, Prowl! It's just a slamber party." Bee shouts to him.

"He'll come down eventually, don't worry guys." I say.

"That's slumber party. Also known as, a sleepover." Sari corrected Bee.

She gets out an orange thing and explains it to us, "It's where a bunch of friends get together and hang out all night!"

Optimus picks up the orange thing and raise an optic ridge at the object, "So where do we hang, this out?"

Sari just chuckles at him, "You don't hang it out, you sleep in it. Only first rule of a sleep over is, that no one sleeps."

"This Earth stuff is hard." Bulk says while rubbing his helm.

I pat his back, "Don't worry. It shouldn't be to hard, right Sari?"

"Yup!" Sari says to me.

"So what's first on the activities list?" I ask her.

"What about a game of twister?" Sari asks.

"Twister?" I raise an optic ridge at her.

"You know, when you balance yourself on a mat, it's all about flexibility and balance stuff. I'm pretty sure you and Prowl would be a master at it since you both are ninja's." Sari explains.

Until...Thud. Thud. Bulk was jumping around trying to get inside that orange thing. That causes Prowl to fall. Sari runs to her bag and brings out a small blue object, and says, "Bulkhead, that's my sleeping bag. This is yours." She pulls a cord and a huge blue sleeping bag goes on Prowl.

He groans. "Hold on, Prowl." I say to him.

I pull it off of him and hand it to Bulk. I help Prowl up and pat his back, "Just go and meditate. I'm going to spend time with Sari."

"Very well." He sighs and walks off into his courters.

"Now lets play the game of Twister!" Sari begs.

"Why not?" I shrug to her.

She gets out an tech device and looks like a holoform type of mat with colors of red, purple, yellow and orange. Looks like I'm up against Bulk and Bee.

"Ok, left foot on purple." She says.

So we all do that. "Left hand on orange." Do that also.

"Right hand on purple." This was a piece of cake for me. After doing a few more requests, I win. I rise on my pedes and just watch along with Optimus and Ratchet. Couple megacycles later, Prowl walks out.

"Hey, Prowl. You're into all that balance and agility garbage like Cosma. How about joining in this action?" Bee asks.

Prowl sighs. He jumps in the air, land on his right servo, and his feet touch the two colors. I smirk as Bulk and Bee have an shocked expressions on their face-plates. I clap as he jumps off and goes back into his room. Bulk falls on top of Bee.

"Hey come back!" Bulk shouts after Prowl.

"What's the matter? We're not still enough for you? Yeah have fun watching the grass grow!" Bee yells.

I could only sigh and plop myself on the concrete couch, after words, I go into a small recharge nap.

*_(TIME SKIP)_*

"Cosma!" I hear Sari's voice over my audios.

"Huh...?" I ask softly.

"Do you wanna join us for a scary story?" She asks me.

"Sure." I nod slowly and walk over to the group.

I sit down by Ratchet and bring one of my knee to my chassis as just Sari gets out a flashlight. She plops right down and tells a 'Scary' story.

"An old man was walking down to his own cabin, suddenly the old man vanished. With a cackle of evil laughter..." She starts.

"And the point of this story is?" Ratch tilted his helm to the side.

"You're always a post to tell scary stories at slumber parties." She says.

"Yeah, well. I'm not feeling scared." Bee says while rubbing his neck.

She continues, "With the old man gone, the three children was now all alone in the spooky house...there was a horrible scrapping noise." We all hear this, I could just smirk. "You guys hear that?!" Bee asks with a hint of scared in his voice.

"And behind the kids, the old's man ghost sneaked up and-" She gets interrupted by Bee's screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bee was grabbed by a claw on his neck.

Me and Sari just laugh like crazy. "Two sweet! You should've heard your own scream Bumblebee! You big scaredie bot!" She laughed.

"Oh, that was too easy. Good job, Sari." I laughed.

"Thanks, Cosma!" She was just now chuckling. Not me though, I was still laughing.

I might aswell fall right on my aft and do some hysterical laughs. Nope.

Optimus and Bulk pull the claw off of him, Bee falls right on his aft and glares at Sari, "WHY!?"

"Because, you were not feeling 'Scared.' " Sari smirked at him.

He grumbles underneath his breath, I smirk aswell. Sari gets her key, plugs it in the little control station by her side, twists it and the claw pokes me on the helm. I chuckle lightly.

"Sari, how are you doing that?" Optimus asks her.

"It's my key, its just doesn't fix Autobots. I can do do other stuff with it too." She explains.

The lights go out, then there was a feeling I had...I did not like this one bit. "Uh...That wasn't me." Sari says. I stand up immediately, standing by Sari. The other claws start moving and lights came up, moving around.

"Take cover!" Ratchet orders.

He gets grabbed by the neck, along with Bee on the arm. I grab Sari, holding her aganist my chest so she doesn't get grabbed aswell. They get sent flying. "Whats happening!" Bee exclaims.

Then there was a flamethrower about to scorch Bulk, I yell, "Bulk, dodge!"

With that he dodges out of the way. I start running when one of those lights follow's us. Claws reach out to grab me, but I dodge them by jumping on them, swiftly moving out of the way or going underneath. Nails fired at me, I get hit on my left shoulder, with that I get grabbed by the claws that makes me let go of Sari. "RUN!" I yell to her.

The claws slam me against the wall over and over again. Luckily I see Optimus getting her before she got shot. I growl, "You want a fight?! YOU'LL GET ONE."

Before the claws can slam me again against the wall, I twist holding onto them, that makes the claws to be detached from their holding parts. I draw my arm-blades out and slice up any claws that attempts to grab me again. I kick them away aswell.

I see Prowl walking out, I yell, "Get back!"

He looked to me and see's me fighting the claws. Before he could respond the nail fire goes over there, making him to fall. Ratchet stands in the middle and summons his electricity field to guard the entrance way. Prowl and Optimus runs out of the way while Ratch does that. I see four missiles coming at him, and at me. My optics widen as I try to get of the way but since I lost my guard, the claws grabbed me again. I get the full impact of the explosion.

I scream in pain, energon leaks from my side. The slagging claws just slam me against the wall again and again. "Cosma!" I heard someone calling my name. I see a familiar figure in front of me, Prowl.

He slices up the claws, they realese me, I fall down on the floor holding my side and tell him, "Go! I'll only cause trouble!"

He kneels down to me, attempting to help me, I tell him again, "Prowl! Go!" He looks to me then the others and nods slowly.

I see multiple claws grabbing Bulk, I growl. I stand up wincing at the pain but, like I said. Not unbearable. I transform, dodging the claws, nail fire and flames. I transform, jumping in the air I draw out my arm blades and slice down at the claws necks, that makes Bulk to be able to break free, one of the claws grabbed me by the neck while I see more missles going towards me. _Scrap._ At least it was only two missiles that hit me, not four.

I scream again, more energon was dripping to the floor. I use one of my arm blades to cut in half the claw that was holding me. Falling to the floor, I laid on my side aswell holding it so not as much energon won't spill out. My optics see Bulk getting grabbed again and being forced onto a device that has wheels going counter clock wise going towards a smasher type of thing.

"No!" I manage to yell, but it was weak.

Was this the end of us? And I thought Decepticons were bad enough...I need to stand, to fight. I can't let Bulk go offline. I try to stand up but I just end up meeting with the floor again. My optic lids were heavy. I go into recharge due by the damage I have took.

*_-_TIME SKIP_-_*

"She's slowly coming back...Everyone back up!" I hear a grumpy voice say.

"Cosma. Wake up..." I hear a calm voice say.

"Prowl, I said back up! She needs space!" The grumpy voice orders.

_Ratchet...Prowl...Where's everyone else?_

"Should I do my key? It might be able to wake her up." A young voice comes below.

_Sari..._

"I already patched her up. She'll wake up on her own." Ratchet says.

"She should've not help me...She might be well right now..." I hear a loud voice say.

_Bulk..._

"Can't believe that she can take so much damage." I hear Bee's voice.

_Bee...Now Optimus?_

"She's one of the strongest out of us. If she can take that much damage, she is a strong and tough one." I hear a sooth voice say.

_Optimus...The whole team is here...Great._

My optic lids open up and I see the Team surround me.

"Heya..." I say weakly.

The pain was there but, it was not in the greats of pain I once had before. "Thank, Primus." Optimus says in relief.

"So...What happened when I was out?" I asked them.

"Due you leaked so much energon, you passed out. So after the battle, I had to get myself repaired so you wouldn't go offline. I had time against me, you leaking energon was coming out faster than I could heal it. But, surprisingly...You stayed online. Turns out, you're different from other femme's. You have the energon veins of a Mechs, so that means you can stay online for at least 10hrs before you go offline if you are leaking that is. You are very lucky to have this, Cosma. It's rare. I am believing that you got that from your carrier." Ratchet explains to me.

"Wow..." I say.

"It's almost like a miracle but, only young 'Bots say that. I just say its luck that was on your side." Ratchet says.

I look down at myself, my side was patched up and so was everything else. "Well, to tell you the truth. I thought that Decepticons were bad enough." I say.

That earns a laugh out of everyone. It made me wonder if Organic parties were all like this. If it was, I am not attending another one ever again.

* * *

_**I'm not really sure what else I have to say about this chappy. Yes, I am going to take time before Prowl and Cosma kiss. I'ma gonna wait till Jazz gets here. Ooooh yeah, if you know what I am going to do, guess in the reviews!**_

_**ANYWAY!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Much appreciated!**_

_**BAI BAI! :)))) **_


	6. I've gotten myself in a heap of trouble

I've gotten myself in a heap of trouble

**AllSpark Princess: Yup, Cosma ain't like no other femme!**

**Optimus's Prime Daughter: I have to agree with ya, I have never really hated a character (Except Lockdown, oh I hate that bounty hunter) from any TF T.V shows to movies.**

_"Talking through the speakers on the T.V"_

_Thought_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After the little 'Organic Party' Ratchet has been telling me that I am not cable enough to fight or go on missions. I really, did not enjoy that as you could imagine but Sari did visit me everyday. So did Prowl, Bee and Bulk. Don't know why Optimus won't see me everyday but he does usually say 'How are you' and 'I'm good thank you.' Wonder what's going on? Anyway, today the team is going to be learning 'Earth Culture' by watching television. I wanted to see them aswell!

"Ratchet. Can I please watch the Television with ya'll?" I beg.

"No. If you walk, it'll cause you more pain." Ratchet shakes his helm.

"What if I'd remain in my Medical Berth? Then I won't be in pain after all." I say.

"Kid..." He sighs.

"Please, Ratch? I promise to be good." I smiled at him all sparkling like. Reveling my other side of me.

"Did you just throw a sparkling smile at me?" He raises an optic ridge at me.

"Uh...Nope." I say, my cooling fans went off due my embarrassment.

"So you do have another side to ya." He smirks at me.

I go back to my serious self, "No."

"Well, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt." He says. I smile inwardly, I win. He pushes the medical berth into where everyone was, living room.

I greet everyone, "Hey guys."

"How're you feeling?" Optimus turns his helm to me.

"Better than yesterday but Ratchet won't even let me walk yet." I reply.

"It's good to see you that you aren't that in much pain anymore." Prowl turns his helm towards me, giving a caring smile.

"Thanks. And guys where's Bee?" I ask them.

"He went to go with Sari for somethin'. He wanted to invite ya but, Doc bot didn't even let you go. Plus you were still in recharge." Bulk replies.

"Let's hope he won't get into trouble." I comment.

"It's Bumblebee." Bulk reminds me.

"Oh yeah. Trouble follow's him no matter what." I state.

"Trouble and him are best friends." Bulk jokes.

I smile at that. "Lookie there, a big smile." Ratchet smirks at me.

"Primus, really?" I give him a slight glare.

"Can't help it." He chuckles lightly.

_Ah Ratchet. What are you going to do with him?_ "Anyway, what are we learning today?" I ask Optimus.

"We still need to learn about Earth customs. And the best way is, to keep our optical and auditory systems open." He says.

"Well, lets get started!" Bulk exclaims, he uses his huge door wings and uses them as a chair, since Prowl already took the tire chair. Prowl does the honors turning on the T.V. Ratchet goes ahead and pushes me by Prowl while he goes ahead and sit on the concrete couch.

"We've got over 5,000 channels to monitor." He states.

I tilt my helm as the image before me was an organic with a car, appeared to be an energon fueling station. Or 'gas' station Organics say. She plugs in the pump into the vehicles gas port, and there was an organic narrating the show.

_"So next time you need fuel your tank, use super mega fuel!" _

There was an Organic dressed in a shirt that was just above her waist line, while having a skirt? Lime green with white were the color schemes. The advertisement ends and now was one racing car, ending up colliding with another car.

This makes me flinch at that, and frown, "That's sick."

I felt every optic on me. I turn my helm away from them; I hear the channel to be clicked turning my attention back to the T.V. Turns out it was a male organic in a white suit with a grey trench coat over his shoulders, with some type of device in his servos.

He begins to speak, _"Do you ever dream being thinner? Taller? Faster? Or even stronger? Well these people did and they turn their dreams into reality! And you can do that too! With my bio chemical make over!"_

I shake my helm at the man, _human upgrades? Never heard such a thing._

"Ah, human upgrades. What will they think up next?" Optimus shakes his helm as well.

Now it was the man turn to talk, _"Hi, my name is Prometheus Black and I can transform you rip! Well watch my greatest bio enhancement in action! You see them everyday, they clean your house, teach your children and take your jobs! But, tonight man will triumph over the Machine in no holds bar fight!"_

I raise my optic ridge, "Why in Primus would anyone do that?"

"What kind of ram damaged programed bot would ever agree to be such in a decreeing spectacle?" Ratchet was now on one of his knee's questioning the man.

A figure climbed on the arena with an Organic that looks familiar, wait a second...Is that S—I get interrupted by the man on the screen, _"Representing the Machines! Bumblebee!" _Bumblebee comes up, me and Bulk saying unison, "WHAT?!"

_"Hey, good evening Detroit!" Bee greeted._

The crowd boos him. He looks shocked when they were doing that to him turning around to see…SARI?! Oh, they are in a heap of trouble.

_"And representing the Human race…I give you Cyrus the colossus!" _

A tiny green skin organic with something in his back poked out along with a tight black suit. _That is a small organic, he looked like he was sick, maybe? _"That's a human?" Bulk tilted his helm at the being.

"Maybe a new model." Prowl guesses.

Bee goes ahead, bending down to the small green Organic it would seem that they were have a conversation, that's when the things that poked out started to pump something in his little body, well now I should say he isn't little anymore huh? He was now tall as Optimus which by the way is tall only he had a whole lot muscle in his body. My optics widen after the transformation.

He picks up Bee by the helm to meet his face; Bee was trying to get out of his grasp. He then throws Bee across the mat to hit behind him the ropes. Bouncing back from the ropes Cyrus throws a punch at Bee's lower jaw-plate, Bee falls on his back, clearly dazed. The crowd cheers after that term of events. Cyrus picks up Bee once more to throw punches to his lower section; I could see little dents in his side. Cyrus puts Bee over his head and throws Bee across the mat to meet with ropes once more but since the camera angle changed his arms were wrapped in them, he wasn't moveable. Cyrus moves over to meet Bee; standing in front of him Cyrus slammed his foot onto his chassis. He continues to do that act, Cyrus swings punches at him once more, more dents I could see.

Cyrus brings up Bee over his head again and throws him into a corner where Sari and he once were. I clench my servos as I watched this, this as you could imagine it was not a pleasant sight for me. To watch one of my friends getting hurt as we watch being completely helpless, I decide to try to stand up on my two pedes. I do as quietly I could be, putting my full weight on the ground. I wince a bit but, not unbearable. I start to tip-toe out of there, outside out of the base I transform going to this so called 'Detroit Super Center!'

OoOoOo

Reaching there I see Bee flying out, thankfully a vehicle broke his fall. I transform sprinting towards him, kneeling down to his level I take a look at his wound. "C-Cosma…?" He weakly says.

"Shh…You're hurt." I shush him.

"Look out!" He manages to yell, I turn my helm to the direction and Cyrus just thrown a vehicle at us. Pushing Bee out of the way, I get the impact of the vehicle. I go flying outwards; a vehicle came crashing in from behind. My optics was struggling to stay awake, but I manage. What I see is the whole team fighting Cyrus. Bulk tackles Cyrus to the ground seeing Bee complaining?

I couldn't hear what they were talking about since I was far away. Turns out they win by Prowl's stars hitting the exposed chemical boosters. They start searching, I'm guessing for me. I try to stand up but I just go meeting with ground again. At least I wasn't leaking energon.

"Over here!" I hear a voice yelled.

Multiple footsteps come my way; I could have sworn I heard someone swearing. Most likely Ratchet. "Kid, you and Bumblebee were way over your heads! What the scrap were you thinking?!" He scolds at me.

Turning over to face the team, I manage to say this but weakly, "I couldn't just sit there and watch…I had to help."

"And finding yourself almost offline just for that?! I thought you were better than that." Optimus had a disappointment tone in his voice.

"You could just watch someone almost being your friend almost offline?!" I shouted, but it was still weak.

"Your spark might be in the right place but, here and now was not wise!" Optimus scolds.

"You know what?" I mumble underneath my breath. I stand up, pushing everyone out of my way.

"Where are you going?!" I hear Optimus shouted.

"Somewhere where I can be by myself, Prime!" I shouted back. _I've never called him that before…Whatever, I just can't stand him right now. I'm not going back to base; I'll find somewhere else to be alone._

Somewhere on a building…

It has just turned night time, the stars glimmer in the darkness with the moon rising up to its highest peak. I cross my ankles as I watched the vehicles below me drive off in different directions but not hitting each other. "You need to come back to base." A voice comes behind, Prowl.

"I rather not, Prowl. Prime just doesn't understand." I say.

"Yes he does. When you were gone he was over concerned about your safety. So was the rest us, Cosma, you weren't the only one who wanted to do something. But, running off by yourself is still a dangerous move. Someone could've reported you. And Cosma, you did teach me everything I know, but you should be more cautious about you, than others. That could be a hard thing for you to get used to but at least try." He explains as he sat next to me.

"I would've known that but I was too busy getting scolded by Optimus and Ratchet." I snap.

"This is not the moment to be your feisty self, Cosma. Don't you understand? We didn't want to lose you, is that too much to get through your processor?" He asks me.

"I understand that completely." I reply.

"Then why not come to base?" He asks again.

"Because I don't want to be misunderstood again for my actions!" I actually slammed my fist into the concrete below me.

"You know better not to bring the past into this, Cosma. That's what you told me, 'Don't bring your past when you're in the battle field. It could mess up your every move if you're not careful, be always cautious what your processor brings up and the thoughts you have.' "He reminded me with my own advice I gave him.

I turn my helm at him, "I can't believe you remembered that…"

"I took those lessons you gave me into some good use." He smiles. "I would like to come to base now." I smiled back.

(_-:Time Skip:-_)

We reached the base; I head straight for the Med bay seeing Ratchet in there, I knock on the side. Turning his body frame to me, he sighs in relief, "Thank Primus you came back."

I walk towards him, saying, "Let's just say that Prowl can be very convincing. How's Bee?"

"He's well. But, you on the other hand could be in a serious condition. You know that I told you not to be on your pedes when you were still in your condition." He replies.

I nod, "Yeah, well. You know how I get."

"Trust me I know." He smirks at me. I smiled at him.

^_::Next day::_^

I woke up on the medical berth, with Optimus in front of me with his arms across of his chassis. "I know you might be mad at me, but like you I care for everyone's safety. And me being team leader I could extremely mad at you, but I'm just glad you're safe." He explains for his actions.

I send a nod his way, knowing him he did the right choice and I overreacted. Great, now we are even. Ratchet comes in with Sari with on his shoulder, along with Bulk, Prowl, and Bee behind. He was carrying something that had some green stuff on it. Examining it only for 10 seconds he finally says, "Defiantly sabotage. But I have never seen erosive like this." Taking a piece off, being able to suck some of the residue off, he brings out Autobot alloy setting it on his desk and drops a single drop on it and it immediately melts.

"It even can melt Autobot alloy!" Ratch exclaims.

"I'd like to take a few more tests. It should only take a few hours." He says.

"That long?!" Bee questions.

"His attention span is short too." Bulk jokes, I could see him almost snicker.

"I heard that!" Bee puts his servos on his hips and glares at Bulk.

"Apparently so is his fuse." Prowl adds on to the joke.

I raise an optic ridge at the two. _Okay…What is going on here? _

"The ninja bot gets in a good one!" Bulk holds out a high-five, Prowl delivers.

"Cosma, can you help me on this one?" Bee turned to me.

"I have no idea what is going on, Bee." I shrugged at him.

"They're making fun of me!" He whines.

"C'mon Bee, really? You're going to let that bother you?" I give him a poker face.

"Why won't anyone help me!?" Bee exclaims. Giving off a sigh I just ignore the mech for a while.

"Who knew he had it in him?" Ratchet turned his helm towards Prowl.

"Yeah, aren't you apposed to be the strong silent type? Mainly on the silent?" Bee was now glaring on Prowl.

Sari jumps off of Ratchet's shoulder and scolds, "Knock it off you motor heads! We've gotta warn my dad! He could be in trouble!"

Optimus giving her a nod, "Autobots transform and roll out!"

All transforming, I give Optimus a look but it bums me down when he says this. "You stay put. You already gotten yourself hurt more." He orders and they were out of here faster than I could blink a single optic. I really wish I could listen to my music while they're gone, but that would require walking and I'm in no condition to walk.

3rd person POV:

Cosma had already gone into a deep recharge when the team came back from fighting Meltdown and Cyrus. Ratchet goes ahead and checks in on her just incase. Seeing her in her recharge mode, he slowly backed away and closed the Med bay doors behind him.

"Is she recharging?" Optimus asks him quietly.

"Yes, we might as well do the same." He replies. Every team member goes ahead and go into their little quarters and fallen into a deep recharge.

* * *

_**Just to let ya'll know, this was one of my least favorite episode. I'm not sure why actually. But I just really just don't like it.**_

_**Anyway!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Much appreciated!**_

_**Bai bai! :) :D **_


	7. Thanksgiving!

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

Hello people! Today is the day of Thanksgiving! I want to wish you all a spectacular holiday and eat a lot of turkey. (Unless you are a Veggie eater.) Anyway, you know how we have out thankful things? Well, here is mine! I am thankful for having a creativity mind so I can create stories or I would be extremely bored out of my mind. I am thankful for my family, they support me each and everyday, I don't know what I would do without them (That includes my close friends! I consider them family). I am thankful for science so that I can be more intrigued about it so I could research it and learn more. I am thankful for music, it eases me through when I am stressed and makes me extremely happy. I am thankful for books so that I can relate to that and I would have role models. And lastly I am thankful for Transformers. I know this is weird but it is true! I get so excited when my favorites beat the Decepticons, they make me smile and I have considered some of them my role models. I know, I am strange but I do not mind being that, I am me. Happy Thanksgiving to all and a good night! So what are you thankful for? Let me know! I swear to you I will not judge! Anyway! This is Jazzy signing off!


	8. Updates, new things!

Updates, new things!

Hey guys, it's me Jazzy! Anyway, I have some news for all of you! I have discovered a site known as and just to let you all know, my updates for my stories on here will be very…Slow. Because now I have a new obsession! Fantasy and Supernatural, well I still love TF's. So my new ideas will be only based on that for a long time…I'm really sorry, guys I can't help myself if I'm curious about other sites :/ So if you are mad at me, let me know. But if you are happy for me for expanding my ideas to new things, go ahead and look up wattpad and look up for this user name! JarJareGlade76, I would love to see your support like you do on these stories of TF's! You would be beyond awesome, and you have no idea how much you make me squeal at a sight of a new review! So, let me know what you _all _think of this, and maybe I will construct a new update schedule. I'm sure all of you would love. That is all for the news, love you all for the support you all give me!

Bai Bai!


End file.
